Variations in temperature can affect the function of electronics in a device, especially variations of temperature in integrated circuits, such as microprocessors and controllers. For example, in a data storage device, a data storage controller can be critical to to the reliability of data and the functioning of the data storage controller may be affected by temperature; thus, temperature variations in a data storage controller may affect the reliability of data. Thus, system and methods for monitoring the temperature of electronics are needed.